The Shadow Game Child
by Andrew2013
Summary: Summary inside. Title is subject to change. This is my first Yugioh Fanfiction, so hit me with everything really need that help. DISCLAIMER!


Hi everyone this is Andrew2013, this is my first Yugioh Fic so yeah don't really know if it's that good.

I got the idea for this fic from the new Elemental Heroes out today. The Main character uses none of Jaden's fusion heroes.

I thought that they should get there due so I decided to give them to someone special.

You'll see who it is when you read but anyways lets get into the story now.

Like I always say before I duel "LET'S ROCKET!"

**SUMMARY: This story takes place 20 years after the end of Yugioh GX. Jordan, the son of Jaden and Alexis heads off to enter Duel Academy. He wants to become a duel king like his dad with the power of the spirits he has. Jordan loves to duel but he has one little problem. He has powers over the Shadow Realm and he's also apparently the reincarnation of the Shadow King, an ancient duelist who sought to envelop the world in darkness. He can create a Shadow Game as quickly as it took Yugi to turn into Atem(Yami Yugi, for those who don't know). He hates this power but he may soon have to embrace this power when a new darkness threatens the world...again. Jordan will have to embrace all of his powers if he's going to stop this evil and save everyone even if that means giving himself over to the Shadow King within him.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Return of the Heroes

It was an average day in the city known as Domino City. At the residence of a famed duelist things were getting a little heated. "MOM!" A boy, about the age of fourteen (14) shouted as he entered his room to find his mother searching through his room. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The boy had brown hair that kind of looked like Yusei Fudo's from 5ds, but that gut isn't even alive right now, but that's what his hair looks like only dark brown. He stood about the height that his father was when he entered Duel Academy. His personality was the same as his father's the only difference was he had bandages around his right eye. Yeah made fun of a lot at school, but when it came to dueling he was no slouch.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man is that understood?" His mother looked like she had flames circling around her. She was definitely pissed off about something but whatever it was the fourteen year old had no idea what it was.

"Seriously though mom, why are you searching through my stuff? You could have just asked me you know." The boy said scratching the back of his head not really backing down. He got that laid back attitude from his father.

"If I asked you, you would have hidden it the second I asked for it. After all you're at that age and I need to make sure you aren't doing anything neither I nor your father wouldn't approve of." The mother wasn't really being fair with her son but then again most mothers aren't fair with their sons so it's life as usual for kids right now.

"Mom what are you asking me for?" The boy asked confused as to what his mother could possibly be talking about.

"You know what I'm asking for son so hand them over now, I know you've been hiding something in here now show me where it is!" The boy jumped back feeling like his mother was going to kill him or something. "I've heard you talking to yourself in here and I know it couldn't have been to one of your monster friends because of the way it sounded."

"What the hell are you—," When the boy thought about it he realized what his mother was talking about. "Oh that," The boy said scratching the back of his head, "I was dueling with some of my other monsters. Sorry if I made some weird sounds by doing that. It was the only way I could get to know how to use them is all."

"Really?" His mother was a little skeptic, because the only cards that she knew of were the cards that his father gave him. And her son knew how to use them quite well. "What cards could you possibly be talking about?"

"Uh...well it's a secret actually. I don't want anyone to know about these cards until it's time to use them in a real duel." The boy said as he laughed like his dad would about the cards.

"Okay but you I hope this isn't something that's going to get you in trouble with your father later on. You know how he hates it when you leave him hanging when it comes to cards." The boy's mother smiled remembering how her husband used to be before they were united the way they were. "Just don't hide them too long alright. Just remember you have to ace your entrance duel for the Duel Academy or your father is going to go berserk and he'll end up dueling the whole academy until they let you in."

"Well I don't doubt you mom but don't worry my friends and I are going to show these guys what it means to duel. One day I am going to beat dad and become the King of Games like him." The boy gave a thumbs up putting his backpack on and headed down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going now young man?" His mother said stopping him in his tracks actually sending a cold chill down his spine.

"Um, to the building where they're holding the entry exams for the academy, where else would I be going? I gotta get my game on, just like my dad did back when he was a student." The boy said smiling like he had already gotten into the academy.

"I know but the exams don't start for another three hours so take some time to get ready or you might fail the exams." His mother was just concerned that her son was getting way to ahead of himself. But then again he is his father's son and they both have a knack for getting into trouble. Although they tend to get out of it in one piece.

Both of them soon heard footsteps coming up from the stairs. The boy turned around to see his father standing before him. The man had brown hair that kind of looked like a Kuriboh's and his eyes were a dark brown like his. He wore a red jacket that reminded the boy of the Slifer red jacket his father gave him when he was ten years old. The boy hasn't ever taken it off since then.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" The boy asked feeling a little nervous now. He knew what the cards were but he didn't want him spilling the beans to his mom like that. He wanted to show everyone how good the cards were and are, as well as the cards his father gave him. He loved all of his cards. But he didn't want his mother and father to fight because that always ended in a duel and the house became a mess and then he would have to clean it up. Things tend to get really heated in this household.

"I was just coming up here to make sure you and that deck of yours are ready to go." The boy's father said as he smiled feeling like he hadn't interrupted anything.

"Jaden you shouldn't be acting like this he's hiding something from us." His wife said feeling like her husband wasn't getting the fact that their son was hiding something from them. That wasn't like their son and it wasn't like her husband to be so easy going about things like this. Then again she was married to Jadin Yuki, that's to be pretty much expected. If it's not a duel for his life he's just an easy going kind of guy. Unfortunately their son inherited that from him including his father's dueling spirit, if you know what I mean.

"Hiding?" Jaden looked down at his son a little confused. "What's he hiding Alexis?"

"I don't know really I just don't like the fact that he's hiding something from us. We're his parents and we have a right to know what he's hiding especially if it endangers someone else." Alexis said as she looked down at her son with a little bit of anger. "I don't want our son keeping secrets from us."

"Alexis, just calm down alright." Jaden said stepping in front of his wife. "Hey it's okay if he keeps some things secret after all you hid the fact that you cared about me until I showed up after five years of being on my own."

"Mom, dad, please don't get all mushy right in front of me especially in my room. I wouldn't be able to take the embarrassment." The boy was right about that. His parents when they were in the moment sometimes couldn't help themselves which is a little odd considering how relaxed these two tend to be. I don't mean the scary kind of mushy, it's more like low to mild mushy I guess one might say. It's at least not to the point you want to look away and never read this story again.

"What do you mean by mushy son, you know we only get that way on our special days alone together." Jaden said smiling down at his son. "Now Jordan do you have your deck all ready to go?"

"Of course I do dad, you know I don't go anywhere without my duel disk or my deck." Yep like father like son here. The only reason this boy wasn't named Jaden junior was for the fact that Alexis didn't want to deal with the confusion when they got older. "I got my heroes ready to go and they are ready to get their game on!"

"Great now how about we had over to the stadium so you're not late like I was." Jaden said rubbing a finger under his nose. "I almost missed my exams so I don't want you to have to go with what I went through."

"That's right I forgot that you almost missed your exam Jaden and then you and I wouldn't have met." Alexis said remembering the day that Jaden faced off against Crowler, the old Vice Chancellor of Duel Academy, and defeated his Ancient Gear Golem with the power of both Skyscraper and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. No one thought that Jaden was going to win at all but he pulled through in the end.

"I hear that Zane is helping with the exams this year." Alexis said getting the attention of both of the men in her everyday life.

"Really? Zane is going to be there?" Jordan sounded pumped up and ready to go kick some butt. Alexis nodded her head in slight confusion as to why her son would be so eager to duel Zane. "ALRIGHT!" Jordan shouted as he punched the air above him. "I'm going to show Zane what it really means to get decked."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself now Jordan." A voice said from behind him. Jordan looked back and saw one of his Elemental Heroes behind him.

"Elemental Hero Heat what's up?" Jordan asked almost like he hadn't heard a word that Heat had said.

"We can't be too excited to take on Zane after all he is one of the few duelists who actually defeated your father. He won't be so easy to defeat." Heat was trying to remind Jordan that he shouldn't think his opponents are going to be a cake walk because that could only spell disaster for him. It has before but he hasn't really lost unless he made a huge misplay.

"I understand your worry Heat but we don't need to worry about it that much. After all with all the new heroes that Pegasus invented for me is so going to give us the win." Jordan said as he looked to his pal and gave him a thumbs up. "We'll beat Zane easy."

"That's what Jaden thought to unfortunately for him he didn't end so well against the number one student at the academy." Alexis said looking at her husband who laughed at the remark. "He actually did rather well against him until Zane got his Cyber End Dragon on the field then he was finished."

"Yeah but the second time we dueled it wasn't the same story. We ended up tying in the duel. But that doesn't mean he's going to be an easy going opponent. Believe me when I say that the last time we dueled I barely came out on top. If it wasn't for my Neos I would have lost the duel." Jaden said patting his son's head.

"I know dad but that's why I built my deck the way I built it, to take on the best of the best and Zane is one of them." Jordan was excited to duel Zane but he also knew that he'd have to duel his hardest if he wanted to beat him.

"Jaden?" Jaden looked to his left and saw Yubel floating next to him. "Are you sure your son is ready for this. If he loses his duel against Zane he might not get into Duel Academy. Would you be ready to accept that?"

"Yubel you don't have to worry about him, because I know for a fact he'll get into the academy no matter what happens." Jaden said as he looked at his son and his duel spirit talking. "Don't worry though we'll be there to watch and see what he does. Also since you and I share a body Yubel he's also technically your son to."

"I haven't thought of it that way Jaden, but he is your son not mine, even if we do share a body." Yubel said smiling down at Jaden's son. "I am a guardian who lost her way. I had to be helped by the one I was supposed to protect and almost ruined your life."

"Yubel stop hitting yourself." Jaden said as Yubel looked at him a little confused. "We've been over this; it's in the past now Yubel and all we need to worry about is raising my son right now okay?"

"You are right Jaden." Yubel said smiling at him remembering what he sacrificed for her. "I guess I am still holding onto the pain I felt from then. But now most of it is gone and I have seen you so happy with your wife and you had to be the happiest ever when Jordan was born."

"Yeah I remembered how he reached out as if trying to grab Winged Kuriboh. I knew then that he could see duel spirits and I asked Pegasus if he wouldn't mind making some new Hero cards for my son." Jaden remembered how his pal Chumly was the first to start making the new Hero cards for his son.

Jaden remembered how happy his son was on his ninth birthday when he received the new deck full of the hero cards that Jaden had asked for. It took Industrial Illusion ten years but they completed it, after all Jaden did save the world three times. He said that that would be enough if his son could enjoy dueling like everyone else. Jaden loved teaching his son how to use the new Heroes in his deck and all the new fusions that came along with them.

"Jaden are you talking to Yubel again?" Alexis asked as she caught Jaden's attention now. Jaden just smiled as though it didn't mean a thing. "Jaden you and her share more than you do with me I don't really find it fair."

"Alexis that's not true at all." Jaden said grabbing his wife's hand and holding it up forcing Alexis to look at him. "I don't tell Yubel anything that I wouldn't tell you I swear. I told you when we got married that I wouldn't keep anything from you unless I thought it would be too much for you to handle. I haven't broken that promise have I?"

Alexis looked at him and nodded her head and then smiled as the two of them hugged each other. Then Alexis realized what he had said, surprising that she didn't get it fourteen years ago. "Jaden you do know that you just said that you could be hiding something from me right now." She looked at him a little upset at the fact that he pretty much contradicted himself and wasn't telling her anything.

"That's not true though Alexis because I would only hide something from you if it would hurt you too much." Jaden said placing his hand on her cheek. Jordan was feeling slightly queasy seeing his parents act like this.

"HEY!" Jaden and Alexis looked over to their son who looked a little irritated from having to watch all of that. "Can we just head to the stadium already?" He asked not wanting to spend another second watching this. He could have just gone downstairs but this was his room.

Jaden and Alexis laughed a little bit as they realized how embarrassed their son must have been watching them act that way. "Sorry about that Jordan but one day you might be the same way with a girl you like." Alexis said smiling at him only getting him to drop his head in what most would call horror.

"Heat if that ever happens to me please set me on fire." Jordan said as he had both of his hands on the sides of his head.

"As much as I want to say okay I can't considering I am just a spirit. That and your mother is right." Heat said getting Jordan to look at him with an open mouth that some would say is frightened. "One day you will be overcome with emotions beyond your control and you will do anything you can to be with her."

"You're only saying that because you have your wife and I have no idea what these so called emotions are!" Jordan was getting a little frustrated because he knew what the term love meant but he didn't know how it would feel. So he was really at a lost for what he was supposed to say.

"Alright then Jordan if you're done badgering your partner there how about we head on over to the stadium so that we can get you signed up for your entrance exam to Duel Academy?" Jaden said twirling the keys to his car on his finger.

Stars shined in Jordan's eyes as he was ready to get his game on just like his dad did back when he was a student. He was a pro duelist now and he made a lot of money from winning so many times, but they didn't live a lavish lifestyle. They lived normal lives like ordinary people. Jaden wasn't into the whole fashion and stuff like that. He wasn't Chazz Princeton that's for sure.

When they arrived Jordan was the first out of the car and he was running to the entry forms station where several others were waiting to get signed in. "Man this is a long line Heat, can't wait to see what kind of duelist are out here." Jordan was so excited that it was too obvious not to miss. His entire demeanor read excited.

"Next." Jordan looked up and saw that the line had disappeared in an instant. That and he had been standing around excited for almost thirty minutes. He looked around and saw the faces of several irritated kids around his age and some that looked a little older as well as younger. He laughed about it while scratching the back of his head and walked up to sign himself in. "Alright what's your name?" The lady signing the duelist in asked.

"Jordan Yuki, miss." He said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Alright then Jordan Yu—," the lady stopped after repeating the last name in her head. "Wait are you Jaden Yuki's son?"

"Yep that's me alright." Jordan said as he smiled gleefully.

"Wow didn't know we had someone like you who wanted to join our academy." The lady said as she looked at all the other stunned kids behind him.

"Can I ask a favor before I sign up though?" The lady looked at him with confusion. "I heard Zane Truesdale was helping with the entry exams today, would you mind putting him with me for the final match today?"

"Why would you want to do that? He's one of the toughest duelist around and I doubt even you could beat him." The lady said looking down at her papers.

"Listen!" Jordan said slamming his two hands down on the desk frightening everyone around him. "I want to duel Zane as my Duel Exam into the academy. Is that going to be so hard to do?"

"Well I don't know if we can just make it so that you and Zane are the last ones to duel but I guess I can ask someone." The lady said but before she got up a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see man wearing all black standing there with a woman in a black jacket with long blue jeans and heels. "Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale?" The lady was in shock to see him standing there.

"So this one wants to have a duel with me now?" The man standing behind the lady was none other than Zane Truesdale himself. Jordan was a little shocked that he'd be right there at that moment. "Well I guess I'll have to humor him then."

"Alright then Zane but I don't want you using one of those test decks I want to go against your main deck." Everyone around him was now shouting the word what or he's crazy. Jordan was looking at Zane with great intent as though he was ready to take him down.

"Very well then but don't expect me to go easy on you then. After all Jaden and I have a little score to settle and I guess I can use you for a warm up." Zane said slightly darker than he needed to, but then again this was Zane after all.

"Heh you won't beat my dad and you aren't going to beat me. You better get your game on Zane or else I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Jordan said as he threw a punch towards him. Everyone was surprised that a kid like Jordan was flat out saying he was going to beat Zane so easily.

"Well then I can't wait to see what you have in store for me. By the way what was your name kid?" Zane asked forgetting Jordan's name. He tended to do that with people he thought were unimportant.

"Jordan, Jordan Yuki." Jordan said smiling at Zane. He had a feeling Zane knew his name but he decided that he might as well humor him.

"Well Jordan you better have a good deck or else you won't ever get into Duel Academy." Zane said as he walked away with his wife.

"I didn't know you had a wife Zane, I thought you rolled solo?" Jordan asked feeling confused as to why that lady was holding onto Zane's arm.

"Well we all find something to care for someday, as for me it was her. You will one day find it and then you'll want to protect it with everything you have no matter what. However you should be more worried about our duel than whether I have a wife or not." Zane said looking back at Jordan with only one eye.

"Zane you don't have to be so mean to him." The lady said. Her red hair wasn't long only about shoulder down really. "My name is Missy, Missy Truesdale. I hope you do well against my husband, also my daughter will be watching she's joining the academy to if she makes it through her duel."

"Alright can't wait to meet her, she sounds awesome if she's Zane's daughter. Probably a good duelist to. I guess I'll be waiting for our match then Zane and remember when we duel no holding back." Jordan said looking at Zane somewhat happy and excited.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Zane said as he led his wife inside the doors to the stadium.

"I think you can set me up with Zane now miss." Jordan said talking back to the registry lady. The lady looked at him and just nodded and wrote down Jordan's name with a note saying he was to be the last duel and it was to be with Zane.

Jordan was excited as both of his parents walked up to him. Jaden placed a hand on his son's shoulders and smiled down to him as the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden. "Oh Winged Kuriboh what is it?" Kuriboh pointed with his small and cute hands at the registry. Jaden looked at it and his eyes widened. "You actually asked them to put you with Zane and why does it say he is using his actual deck?"

"I want to have a real duel as my entry exam just like you did dad." Jordan said as Heat appeared behind him. "I know how strong Zane is and I want that kind of challenge dad. I won't ever surpass you if I don't take on the toughest opponents out there and I got lucky today with Zane. Hope you're not mad or anything."

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm thrilled." Jaden said smiling wide. Winged Kuriboh was bobbing up and down in the air with his eyes shut obviously as happy as Jaden was for some reason. "I know what you mean Jordan and I want you to teach Zane what it means to get your game on and for this duel you can use my line if you want."

"Thanks dad. I guess I will, but don't be upset if I use it better than you." Jaden laughed as did his son. Alexis just put a hand on her head and shook her head.

"When will the two of you ever grow up?" She asked getting them to look at her confused. She just sighed wondering again why she fell for Jaden. But then again she always found the same answer, when it came down to it Jaden was always there for you no matter what and was willing to risk his own life to save you. He did it for her more times than anyone else.

"Okay then, your mother and I are going to go in and get settled for the duels to begin. You go in and see if you can meet anyone. You never know who you might meet in there." Jaden said as he put his hand in his wife's slightly shocking her and began to walk towards the main entrance of the stadium. When they disappeared behind the doors some other monsters appeared behind Jordan.

"It's about time they left, we rarely get to come out." One of the fiends said sounding irritated.

"I know what's with them he doesn't need to be babied. Jordan here can easily take down Zane and all of his obsolete dragons." Another said who had blades on his arms.

"Why must we hide form such insolent humans? I mean we are the greatest fiends there are and we are subject to the son of that who sent us to the stars?" Another said who looked a little how one would say mad.

"I agree my king we shouldn't be treated like this we are the great—,"

"SILENCE!" The fiends all flinched when they heard the monster behind all of them shout. His roar was loud and if he wasn't a spirit he would have shook the ground. He was the largest of the fiends, he looked like a dragon only he also had the look of a fiend. "Forgive me Jordan I apologize for my friends' behavior towards you. You know we are all thankful for you. Especially me I have and will never leave your side my friend. You took me in even when your father wouldn't see the good in me."

"Hey there was something my dad taught me a long time ago, that no one can truly be evil. I try to see the light in everyone and thing. That's why I took you guys in." Jordan said smiling up at the large fiend dragon. "And besides I don't want to use you guys unless I have to. You know I don't fully grasp the power I have. But I know you guys will be there for me. Just like my heroes will be, and that's why I think you are just as much a hero as they are."

"Jordan as much as I appreciate the compliment I cannot accept those words from you." The fiend dragon said as he looked to the sky. "We are creatures of darkness and we will always be that. We are evil and yet you see the good in us something I thought was long gone."

"That's because it's not gone Grapha!" The large fiendish dragon looked down at him. "I know for a fact that there's a light in all of you guys and so do the heroes or they wouldn't let me have you guys. They would have sent you to the stars. They all believe in you just as I do." Jordan said getting the large fiendish dragon to smile, which was a little creepy considering who it was.

"Thank you but can we continue this inside, people are starting to look at you. And I'd prefer it that my friends and I didn't have a reason to send them to the shadows where they belong if they think of you in a wrong way." Grapha said as his anger was easily shown among his face. Jordan smiled up at the fiend dragon.

"Alright let's go inside but we need to keep a low profile alright." Jordan said as he began walking towards the entrance to the stadium.

Upon entering the stadium the fiends were all looking around. "Wow what this place be?" One of them said as he looked around as if he had no idea where he was, which wouldn't be that hard to believe considering the monster had a brain the size of a pea maybe smaller.

"This is the stadium, you know the one I told you about." Jordan said looking out at the duels already being done. Suddenly he heard what sounded like arguing coming from his right. He looked there to see three guys surrounding a single girl. She had light blue hair, very light blue hair. I'm talking lighter than Syrus's hair, it was almost white but it had a hint of blue in it.

"I am Zane's daughter!" Jordan's eyes widened when he heard those words.

"Yeah right you look nothing like him or Missy. You got nothing that puts you with him except that last name of yours and for all we know you could be that loser Syrus's girl." The center guy said throwing the girl down on the ground.

Jordan was getting angry watching this. His entire body was trembling with rage, he could feel the darkness within his body coming forth. "Hey just because I don't use cards like my dad or look like him immediately means I'm not his daughter! Who do you guys think you are?" The girl shouted, she was really pissed at these guys and Jordan wasn't getting calmer either.

"Oh yeah then where's your proof?" One of them asked.

"Proof?" The girl questioned stepping back.

"Jordan maybe we need to teach these guys a lesson." Jordan turned around his eyes showing anger and rage. Behind him amongst the fiends was Elemental Hero Heat. "It's alright we don't need you blasting your powers off in here. Go help before you really explode."

Jordan nodded his head and started walking towards the argument. He saw the young girl around his age look at him confused and took a step away from him. "Huh, who the heck are you kid?" The center boy asked who couldn't have been two years older than Jordan.

"That's none of your business." His voice was dark and somewhat scary, it was like hearing a whole different side of him. The girl was actually a little spooked by it as well. "However can I ask how you know whether Zane has a daughter or not?"

"What?" The boys asked as the girl looked to Jordan a little confused. "Oh that, well this girl claims to be the daughter of the great Zane Truesdale. But the way she duels and her cards don't even hint that she's Zane's daughter."

"Oh so your basing your accusations on cards now." Jordan asked as a smirk came across his face. "What if I told you I was the son of the only man able to beat Zane Truesdale, Jaden Yuki?"

"Well I'd have to say you were a liar, because everyone knows that Jaden's son would have several kids around him asking to meet his dad." The boy in the center said acting rather smug which was getting under Jordan's skin.

"I'll have you know that I am his son. My name is Jordan Yuki, son of Alexis and Jaden Yuki. I don't know this girl whatsoever but if you don't leave her alone my heroes and I are going to make you." Jordan said taking his backpack off. The anger that was in his eyes was frightening that it actually made the three boys step a few paces back.

"You have heroes, but only Jaden has those cards." The boy on the right said as sweat dropped from his chin.

"Well I'll be dueling her father today to enter into the academy so if you don't believe me then wait for my duel and then you'll see." Jordan said throwing the pack back over his shoulder.

"Fine but if we don't see a hero you are so going to regret it." The three boys just laughed as they walked away. Jordan's eyes didn't leave them as though if they tried anything he was planning on doing something to make them pay.

Once they were out of sight Jaden just exhaled and turned to the girl his body a lot more relaxed now. "Sorry I didn't butt in sooner. SO you're Zane's daughter?" Jordan asked getting the girl's attention.

"Wait you believe me?" The girl asked actually surprised that Jordan may believe her.

"Of course I do, so you may not look like him so what. I just believe you if that's enough for you. What I don't get is why they didn't believe you were his daughter, I mean I had the same thing happen to me when I was younger but my dad fixed that." Jordan said acting like a completely different person.

"Wait so you're really Jaden's son?" The girl asked a little shocked.

"You better believe it." Jordan said smiling and producing a thumbs up. "Can I ask what your name is? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's Lizzy, Lizzy Truesdale. I could have handled those guys on my own you know there was no need to butt in like that." She sounded like she ungrateful to Jordan for coming to her defense. Jordan didn't care though. "I just can't believe your Jaden's son. My dad would love to smash you into little bits you know that after Jaden smashed my dad in that live duel." Lizzy said smiling somewhat sinister making Jordan back away a bit.

"Well I guess he's going to get that then." Jordan said looking at her. She was shorter than he was but only by an inch, maybe two. She wore a denim blue skirt and had a black shirt on with a picture of a Cyber Dragon on it. Over that was a white jacket with a pocket on the right side. She wore boots which to Jordan was cool.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzy asked looking at him angered.

"Well I asked the registration people if they would let me duel him. If he hadn't shown up I may not have gotten my duel." Jordan said looking at her like they were friends.

"You asked to duel my dad knowing how powerful he is?" Lizzy asked a little dumbstruck. "Do you have any idea what you're up against? You might be Jaden's son but you're not Jaden and beating my dad is next to impossible. He's too powerful for someone like you."

"Yeah I get that a lot from my friends and all that." Jordan said as he looked at the ground.

"Friends?" Lizzy whispered and then looked behind Jordan to see the fiends and the one hero behind him. She jumped back letting out a yelp. "What the hell are those things?"

Jordan looked at her and saw that she was pointing at Grapha. "Wait you can see duel spirits?" Jordan asked amazed.

"Yeah I have my own and we're pretty close." At those words a Harpie Lady showed up. It was the newest version of it to. The one that increased all WIND monster's attack by 300 points. "This is her."

"Nice to meet you Harpie Lady." Jordan said saluting her. The harpie looked and saw Elemental Hero Heat and her eyes widened.

"Are you Elemental Hero Heat?" She asked somewhat stern. Her voice was beautiful but at the same time vicious.

"Yes is there anything you need?" Heat asked looking at her as though she posed no threat to him. Although those talons and claws looked quite threatening to Jordan who was nervous at that point.

"Do you know where one Elemental Hero Ocean would be?" She asked with her eyes squinted and definitely angry. Jordan felt something tap him on the shoulder. He looked behind him to see Elemental Hero Knospe there.

"Oh hey Knospe what's up girl?" Jordan asked as he was turned away from what was possibly the most dangerous argument that Heat would go through in his life.

"Um, Ocean isn't here right now and we haven't seen him since the incident. You now that one." Knospe said getting a nod from Jordan. "I wish we could fix things up to the way they were before."

"I know and it wasn't even Ocean's fault that it happened but she didn't listen to him. She was blinded by her own rage and anguish that she couldn't believe him. I understand it a little bit but not much." Jordan said as he heard what sounded like the stretching of claws.

Harpie Lady looked ready to slice Heat up, that is until Grapha stepped in. "I would greatly rethink that if I were you." Grapha said as dark flames fell from his jaws. "We wouldn't want to have an accident now would we?"

"Grapha!" Jordan shouted getting the large fiend dragon to stop the flames and back down. "Sorry about that Lizzy, but um I don't think Ocean is ready to talk with anyone yet."

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to my friend here." Lizzy said gesturing to Harpie Lady. "Also she likes to go by Trixie if you didn't already know Hero user."

"Well alright then, Trixie I really am sorry. I want him to come out so he can talk with you but he isn't even answering the other heroes right now. No one can seem to get him to talk."

"Fine the coward still won't even talk to me then that means." Jordan looked at her confused because he thought that Trixie would still be pissed with him. "If you're wondering why I said that it's because I still have some words that I want to say to him but I won't since this little girl is here."

"Little GIRL!?" Knospe shouted as steam blew out her head which Jordan didn't get considering Knospe's head was the bud of a rose. "I'm not a little girl, I'm only a flower that has yet to bloom is all."

"Alright you two that's enough, no fighting. We're all friends here." Jordan said trying to stop what would have been a losing battle for Knospe because she's only good with another hero with her. But all she needed was for her bud to bloom and she would become an even more powerful monster.

"Fine but who said we were friends?" Lizzy asked a little intrigued by this.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jordan asked back only smiling. Lizzy didn't understand what was so joyful about those few words but they were making her smile as well. "I mean we both can see duel spirits and we both have awesome parents. That and I really want to see what kind of deck you use. I'm pretty sure your deck is amazing just like mine."

"Thanks everyone thinks my deck isn't worth having because of all the harpies in it." Lizzy said looking down at the ground.

"Well then I think they are just jealous of you." Jordan said getting her to look up at him. "I've seen what Harpie Ladies can do and it is not fun having to deal with a flock of those girls. Those girls are vicious, no offense Trixie."

"None taken." Trixie said as if it meant nothing. "I've been called worse truthfully, but we are vicious especially when our so called boyfriends…AGH!" At that Trixie left.

"There she goes again." Lizzy said as she sighed. Jordan looked at her a little confused because that sounded like it happened other times as well. "She gets like this when she starts to think of Ocean, he really hurt her you know that. We might be friends but it might take a while for Trixie to warm up to you."

"Gotcha and now I know we're friends." Jordan as he walked passed Lizzy. "I guess you'll be here to watch me beat your dad then huh."

"You're not going to beat my dad Jordan no matter how hard you try." Lizzy said as she headed down the stairs. Jordan looked at her a little shocked. "What, you're not the only one who's trying to get into the academy you know."

"Right, sorry it slipped my mind that you might also be trying to get into the academy. Sorry about that, I guess I'll be seeing what kind of cards you use then." Jordan said feeling excited and full of energy.

"Yeah but don't be mesmerized by my moves alright." Lizzy said as she walked towards the entrance to the duels.

Jordan was amazed at the confidence that Lizzy had. But he didn't think about it long as the intercom came on. "Will the first duelists get ready for their duels?" The voice was raspy and a little annoying. Jordan looked up at who must have been the Vice Chancellor. Jordan looked down and saw that six duels were getting ready to begin. He saw all sorts of monsters come out in the first five minutes of the first duels.

The duels were going by faster than anyone had expected. There was a lot of great talent out there and everyone was enjoying all the duels. Jordan had actually been trying to see if Lizzy had started her duel once he had gone over his cards. When he started looking he couldn't see anyone that looked like her until he heard what sounded like a screech ad saw that Trixie, Harpie Lady 1, had been summoned.

"Hey guys look over there, Lizzy's dueling over there." Jordan said pointing his finger at the top right section of the dueling arenas. "Oh man that guy is so going down with this move I can just tell."

Down at the field…

"Harpie Lady 1 end this duel now." Lizzy shouted as Trixie shot down at the exam giving duelist who was actually a little terrified at that moment. "GO Savage Air Slash!" She shouted as Harpie Lady 1 slashed the man with her talons and then flew back over to Lizzy's side of the field.

"Very well done Lizzy you pass the entry exam, we look forward to having you at our establishment." The teacher said bowing his head to her. Lizzy thanked him and headed to the stands.

Jordan was excited that Lizzy had won her duel now all he had to do was win his and they'd both be going to the same academy. "Alright guys we can't let her out do us, meaning we have to beat Zane and we're going to need everything we got."

"Agreed but don't look now here comes our new friend." Heat said pointing down to the stairs where Lizzy was actually walking towards him.

"Hey Liz!" Jordan called out getting her attention. "That was a great duel you had I just wish I had seen all of it." Jordan was a little disappointed with himself because he said that he would watch her duel.

"It's alright as long as you saw the finishing blow. The teacher is just like everyone else who sees my deck. Obnoxious and just laughs at it." Lizzy seemed angry with everyone who saw her deck. "I could even here everyone laughing at me for using these cards."

"Aren't they your favorites?" Jordan asked getting a surprised reaction from Lizzy. She nodded her head. "Can I see your deck for a second?"

"No way, you'll just laugh at my cards to." Lizzy said holding her cards as far away from Jordan as possible.

"I promise I won't laugh at you or your cards. Trust me we're friends aren't we?" Jordan said giving her a warm smile that made her look at her cards and handed them to him. Jordan started looking through the deck but even before he got past the fifth card he was astounded by the strength that some of the monsters in Lizzy's deck had. "I think I know why everyone is laughing at these cards."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean." Lizzy asked as she was handed back her cards.

"What I mean is they're jealous of how good they are." Lizzy blushed in great shock. "I haven't seen a deck more powerful except for my hero deck. If I didn't know any better I'd say you could beat your own dad." Jordan said feeling great about Lizzy's deck. He couldn't wait to see how strong it really was when he dueled her for real.

Lizzy's head dropped and a tear fell from her eye. Jordan then panicked because he didn't know how to make a girl stop crying, more on the fact he had never made a girl cry. "Lizzy was it something I said, if I did I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Jordan said trying desperately to stop her from crying.

"That's not why I'm crying." Lizzy said lifting her head showing a smile which actually made Jordan a little happier. He heaved a sigh of relief knowing that she was okay now. "No one has ever said that about my cards except for my family. My dad was probably doing it to make me feel better but I know he thinks my cards are weak."

"I doubt that." Again Lizzy looked at him in question. "If Zane is the kind of father I think he is than what he said about your cards is true."

"And you're sure about that Jordan?" Lizzy asked still thinking that Jordan was thinking way too much into this.

"I know I'm sure Lizzy, he thinks the same about your cards as I do." Jordan said looking down at her with a smile. "You can play so many monsters in one turn that it would make any duelist screwed if he didn't have the right cards to defend himself. Even Zane knows that if he doesn't get the right cards on his first turn he won't be able to take you out like he does any other duelist."

"I never thought that people might actually be jealous of how good my cards are." Lizzy said blushing as the realization hit. She started laughing as did Jordan who finally thought he had helped her see the truth about her cards. "Now that it all makes sense I guess I would have had more friends if I had just tried looking at things another way."

"Wait are you telling me that you have no other friends but me?" Jordan asked as even his monsters seemed shocked by this news.

"Well if you count you in how many friends I have then I have one, so yeah you're my only friend." She smiled as though it meant absolutely nothing. Jordan was angry, for what he couldn't tell. He was just angry that's all he knew.

"What about Trixie?" Jordan asked as the Harpie Lady appeared behind her just as confused as Lizzy was. "I mean sure you're the only human friend I have but that doesn't mean I don't have other friends. I mean look at all the friends I have, sure some might scare some others but they're my buds and I'm honored to have them as friends."

"Well when you put it that way I guess that I have two friends then. Sorry for not including you there Trixie." Lizzy said looking down but at the same time she was smiling.

"It's alright after all I always knew we were friends since the beginning. Ever since you and I first met we've been friends, just as Jordan has been with his Dark World and Hero monsters." Trixie said looking over at Jordan who was smiling at her happy that she understood what he was talking about. "Although one of them I'd like to strangle and then hang from a tree, but that's not important right now."

And Jordan was reminded of the fierce rage that Trixie still holds for Ocean. "Well now you have two friends both from a spirit and from me." Jordan looked down at the battlefields and saw that the last of them were beginning to end which meant it was almost time. He looked to the center arena to see Zane looking up at him. His face had a smile on it almost like he was going to enjoy the duel that he would have with Jordan and Jordan was feeling the same way.

"Will Jordan Yuki please report to arena number 4 please your exam will begin shortly." The intercom said as Jordan jumped up excited. It had been a few hours of waiting but he was finally up.

"Well gotta get going, or else your dad is going to kill me." Jordan aid as he raced down the steps. Lizzy watched as he went down the stairs and for some reason she called out to him.

"Jordan!" Jordan stopped and turned to look at Lizzy. She was a little shocked that she called out to him like that but she smiled and then said, "Good luck."

Jordan nodded and ran down the stairs even more pumped. He had another reason to win. He couldn't leave his newest friend all alone at the academy, even if she had a duel spirit friend. Jordan knew what he needed to win against Zane let's just hope that he got what he needed.

Jordan was raised up by a lift to the arena where Zane was waiting. When Jordan got up there he was already psyched and raring to go. "Well it's about time I got to this duel." Zane said as he threw the test deck he had been dueling with all day to the floor. He reached into his coat inside pocket and brought forth his deck. "I have been waiting to get my cards back in my hand. This is going to be quick I can tell. Just try to put up a fight and I'll try and get you into the academy alright."

"Well, I'll be putting up a fight alright," Jordan said as he looked down at the ground placing his deck into his duel disk. Zane looked at him wondering what it was that Jordan meant. He raised his head and shouted, "A fight that's going to take you down Zane." At that hi duel disk lit up as did Zane who smiled feeling like this was going to be interesting. "Now, GET YOUR GAME ON!"

ZANE: 4000/4000LP

JORDAN: 4000/4000LP

They both drew there hands of five cards. "I think since I'm proctoring this exam here I'll go first. I draw!" Zane looked at his hand and smiled. "Hope you're ready for this because I'm playing the Polymerization spell card." Jordan's eyes widened with fear as this could only mean one thing. "I now fuse my three Cyber Dragons to form the CYBER END DRAGON!"

The floor opened up with this light and the large three headed mechanical dragon emerged. "Since it's my first turn I can't attack, but I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Zane was done and he had his best monster on the field already.

Jordan was psyched, he hoped that he would get to battle this monster and here it was in front of him. "Alright Zane looks like I am really going to have to get my game on now. My turn, I draw!" Jordan drew his card feeling excited as he drew the E-Emergency Call spell card. "Alright Zane for my first move I'm play E-Emergency Call, which allows me to add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." He looked through his deck but he already knew who he was picking. HE picked the card and put it into his hand.

"Alright now I summon Elemental Hero Heat" Jordan shouted as the Hero emerged throwing his fist out. "Now his ability activates, for every Elemental Hero on the field including himself he gains 200 attack points."

"That's great and all but you'll need more than that if you plan on beating my dragon." Zane said feeling like this duel was going to end before it even got started.

The other proctors were surprised to see that Zane was using his actual deck but they had been told that the last duel of the day was going to be this Jordan Yuki kid against Zane and his best cards.

"I know that Zane but I'm not done yet. Now I play the Field Spell SKYCRAPER!" He placed the card where it went in the duel disk and the field changed into a construction site as several building came out of the ground. Zane didn't seemed fazed by this because he knew it still wasn't enough to take out his dragon. "Now when my hero battles with your dragon he'll gain 1000 attack points. But that's not all."

Zane looked intrigued, what else could this kid have. "I'm equipping Heat with the Element Sword equip spell card, giving him 800 extra attack points." Jordan said as Heat grabbed the sword and pointed it at the dragon.

"That's a nice little toy there but it's still not enough to take out my dragon. Even with all those power-ups your hero is still 400 points off from beating my dragon. Face it there's nothing you can do against my dragon!" Zane said which pretty much made everyone cheer in his name.

"Okay, but can you let me finish my turn before you go and say things like that?" Jordan said smiling at Zane who was then curious as his eyes widened. He began to wonder if this kid actually had something that could destroy his dragon. "I now play the spell H-Heated Heart!" Everyone in the arena was shocked. "That will increase my hero by 500 points. I may not be that good at math but I'm pretty sure that means my hero is stronger than your dragon."

Zane actually took a step back shocked. With all those power ups that Jordan just gave his Hero he gave it over 4000 attack points. "Alright then, Elemental Hero Heat time to take down a dragon!" Heat jumped into the air above Cyber End Dragon whose three heads followed it up. "Attack now with Heated Sword Slash!" Heat came down through the center head of the mechanical dragon and then it exploded as Heat jumped away landing on his feet. Zane put his arms up to hold his ground as the blast that came his way would have blown him away which makes no sense considering these are holograms and Jordan wasn't using his powers.

"I do believe that solves our little dragon problem my friend." Heat said looking back at Jordan.

"Yeah that was awesome Heat." That's when he heard the sound of a card being activated. He looked over to Zane's field and saw the trap that had been activated. His eyes widened as he knew what it was, Call of the Haunted.

"Sorry but you haven't destroyed my dragon yet, with this trap I bring back Cyber End Dragon from my grave!" At that a large geyser of light erupted from the ground releasing the dragon back onto the field.

"And just when we thought we were rid of this thing it comes back." Jordan said as he had nothing but a monster and a trap in his hand. "Guess I'll just throw this card face down and call it a turn then Zane."

ZANE: 3900/4000LP  
1 Cyber End Dragon, with Call of the Haunted, 1 card in hand

JORDAN: 4000/4000LP  
1 monster, 1 equip spell card, 1 field spell, and one face down spell/trap, 1 card in hand

"Guess you will because that turn was your last!" He drew his card and smiled. "Now I'm going to summon my Cyber Dragon Drei to the field in attack mode!" He said one of the weaker forms of Cyber Dragon emerged. "Next I play the equip spell card Megamorph onto my Cyber Dragon Drei!"

"What why not on your Cyber End Dragon?" Jordan asked confused as to why he would do this.

"Simple I'm taking into consideration what that face down might be. Knowing my good old friend Jaden that's obviously a trap card that would save your hero from my attack. So I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." He spoke in a somewhat malicious tone as he said those words. "Now Cyber Dragon Drei attack Elemental Hero Heat now with Cyber Blazer!"

A large explosion occurred and everyone thought that Heat had been destroyed. "Well there goes your new hero friend, so much for him!" Zane said as he closed his eyes thinking he had just won the duel.

"Sorry but I don't think so Zane look again." Jordan said as he appeared from the smoke looking like nothing bad had happened.

Zane watched as the smoke began to clear and in the smoke was Elemental Hero Heat. "What but how is he still on the field my dragon had more attack points!" When the rest of the clouds disappeared the face down card that Jordan had was now face-up. His eyes widened in shock as he knew what the card was.

"That's right Zane, this is my Hero's Guard trap card. Sure I'll still take damage but my hero isn't going anywhere for the rest of this turn. And now that you have more points than I do your Drei attack goes from 3600 to 900." Jordan was excited because he had survived one dragon but he still had to survive the next one's attack.

"Fine then I'll enjoy blasting your monster again! Cyber End Dragon attack that Hero with Ultimate Strident Blaze." Heat and Jordan both put their arms up as the blast went right at the both of them causing Jordan to lose 1400 more life points. "Face it no matter what you do you aren't going to win this duel."

Jordan then did something that no one expected, he smiled. Lizzy up in the stands couldn't believe that Jordan looked to be having fun. "You know Zane like my dad always said, there's no point in dueling unless you're having fun doing it and man am I having fun! But now it's my turn, I draw." Then he thought to himself, this had better be the card I need or I'm done for.

ZANE: 3900/4000LP  
2 monsters, one equip spell card and one face up trap, no cards in hand

JORDAN: 1600/4000LP  
1 monster, no face downs, one equip spell card and one field spell, 1 card in hand.

Jordan drew his card thinking it was his last, but when he looked at it he got a smile bigger than any he had ever gotten. "Alright first I'm playing the spell Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards!" Jordan drew his two new cards and then he knew this duel was over. "Well I didn't want to show off one of the newer fusion heroes yet but if I'm going to win this duel and get to the academy I have no choice."

"From my hand I play the spell card Polymerization!" Jordan shouted as the crowd was eager to see what Jordan meant by his newest hero, "I now fuse my Elemental Hero Heat with my Elemental Hero Clayman!" The two monsters went up into the vortex and began to fuse together but then the vortex shot into the ground.

"Those two monsters can't fuse can they, that was all for show wasn't it?" Zane said as he thought all Jordan did was try and get everyone's hopes up.

"Actually they can." Zane looked at him now both worried but curious. "You see when an Elemental Hero is fused with the power of Earth a brand new Hero emerges! One born of the Earth itself and all of its strength, so now time to rise from the earth pal, everyone give a big warm welcome to one of the newest Heroes on the scene! I fusion summon, ELEMENTAL HERO GAIA!" At those words the entire building began to shake as the ground beneath them was beginning to have cracks form.

Then the Hero burst from the ground. Elemental Hero Gaia (2200atk/2600def), "What, why would you get rid of Heat, he was a stronger monster than that thing." Zane protested feeling like Jordan wasn't thinking straight.

"Well he might be weaker than Heat now but wait till you see his special powers. So now, GO Seismic Shockwave!" As the words were called the great Hero smashed his foot into the ground causing the whole building to shake again. Some people actually grabbed something because they thought the shaking was actually real. Again these are holograms and this isn't a shadow game how the hell is this happening?

"What was that all about and," Zane looked to his dragon and his eyes widened in shock. Cyber End Dragon (2000atk/2800def), "What did you do to my dragon!"

"It's not what I've done, it's what Gaia's done. You see my Hero here can draw power from the earth and then drain that power from other monsters who threaten justice and light in this world. Basically what he does is this, I target one monster on your field and that monster loses half of its attack points and all the points lost go straight to Gaia!" Jordan shouted as the realization also hit the crowd as well. Elemental Hero Gaia (4200atk/2600def)

"But then that means…"

"You know it Zane, now Elemental Hero Gaia lets end that Cyber End Dragon!" Gaia jumped into the air raising both fits above his head as they came together. "Go destroy Cyber End Dragon with Seismic Earth Smash!" Gaia let out a roar and came down with both of his fists slamming into the top of the dragon causing everything in it to start sparking around like crazy. Then it exploded for the second time.

"Well that's the end of that then now isn't it? Come next turn that Gaia of yours isn't going to be around." Zane said as he had his hand on his deck ready to draw again.

"I'm not done though Zane, now I'm playing the spell card De-Fusion!" Everyone in the crowd screamed the word "WHAT!" as did Zane only with a little more malice in his voice. "I now defuse my Gaia back into the two heroes I used to summon him, so come on back Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Heat!"

"So what now that you have more life points then me my Cyber Dragon Drei's attack points are going to go back to 3600!" Zane shouted as he didn't think or look at what the score was.

"You may want to check the score again Zane." Jordan said as he smiled in victory. Zane looked down at the score and his eyes widened:

ZANE: 1700/4000LP

JORDAN1600/4000LP

"What this can't be!?" HE exclaimed realizing that his dragon that was left wasn't getting any power boosts this turn or for any other turn to come.

"Oh yeah I'm still technically losing this duel and as the Megamorph card says, if you have more points than me your monster's points are cut in half. And since I have Skyscraper my Clayman is going to win this fight against that dragon of yours. So go Elemental Hero Clayman attack Cyber Dragon Drei with Clay Fist!" At that Clayman charged the lower form of Cyber Dragon and then gave it a good punch across the face right into the ground causing it to explode.

ZANE: 800/4000LP

"Zane this is the end of this duel, I told you I was going to win this fight no matter what it took. I believed in my deck and it came through for me in the end so now Elemental Hero Heat end this duel now!" Everyone was on the edge of their seat as Zane had nothing to defend him, no cards in his hand and nothing on the field. "Go Heat attack Zane's Life Points directly with Heated Power Fist!" Heat flew across the field as his fist fired up literally. It was encased in flames as he brought his fist back and then thrust it into Zane's gut draining him of the last of his Life Points.

ZANE: 0/4000LP

JORDAN: 1600/4000LP

"That's game Zane!" Jordan said as he did the pose his dad would always do after he won a duel. Zane was still in disbelief that he had just lost a duel against someone as young as Jordan. Even if he was Jaden's son he felt like he should have won, but then he realized it didn't matter. He saw what the next generation had to come, that and he noticed him talking with his daughter and felt that he would be a good friend for her. He just hoped Jordan could survive.

"That was actually a great duel Jordan. I see that your dad taught you well huh." Zane said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Zane, oh right your daughter Lizzy." Jordan said as he looked to the stands and saw the three guys who had been harassing Lizzy when he walked into the stadium. "See those three guys up there Zane?"

"What about them?" Zane asked as he saw the three that Jordan was pointing to.

"Well I don't know if Lizzy ever would have told you but those three weren't exactly nice to her when I first came in here, the stadium that is and…" Jordan stopped when he looked at Zane and it looked as though a dark aura had surrounded him.

"Is that so?" Zane said his voice full of dark and malice. Jordan was actually terrified because it's like all the good that he had seen in Zane had been taken away and replaced with anger, rage, hate, and more anger. "Well I guess I'll have to pay them a visit."

Jordan felt like he had probably done something he shouldn't have but that didn't matter to him. He had beaten Zane while Zane was using his actual deck which meant he was a shoo-in for the academy. Jordan was so excited at that moment he didn't care what Zane was going to do to those boys. His new life was about to start and he couldn't wait for it.

* * *

Okay that's the end of the first chapter.

Sorry if this was a little long or anything, if you think I should do something during the duel situations please tell me and I will see what I can do.

Also like I said this is my first Yugioh fic so yeah I will probably need some help with this so please review and tell me what you want to see.

Also trying to think of new dueling opponents and decks. Leave any enemy you wan to see form this era duel against Jordan at Duel Academy.

I already have the ideas for some of the main characters' decks.


End file.
